Ezra is a slave to a Mandalorian
by SabineandEzraWren
Summary: After a mission goes wrong and Ezra gets captured by the people he and the ghost team stole from. How much worse could it get and would he ever get his life back? Read to find out. This is my first Fan Fiction, constructive criticism is welcome, in telling me what to improve on! Rape/non-con and con, LEMON Ezra x Sabine (Ezra x OCs x Sabine in later chapters) TBC
1. The Beginning

**4TH WALL BREAK**

 **Sabine: Where are we? The last things I remember are three people aiming lightsabers against me d…EZRA BRIDGER! YOU HAD…! *ignites Dark saber***

 **Ezra: Wait, Sabine, that was in the one-shot "Everything for you" by Aekimis and Jade…Not me I swear!**

 **Sabine: BUT YOU BETRAYED ME!**

 **Me: Sabine *ignites blue and green lightsabers* drop the dark saber**

 **Ezra/Sabine: WHERE ARE WE!**

 **Me: you're my Fan Fiction story, oh I forgot to mention Ezra, Aekimis and Jade are not to blame for what happens to you here, that would be me**

 **Ezra: Wait what**

Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren does not own StarWars Rebels

On the ghost Ezra is in Sabine's room which they both share after they had been dating for over two years and right now they are getting ready for going to a mission.

Ezra P.O.V

"Hey Sabine can I talk to you?" I say

"Yes Ezra what is it" Sabine Answered

"Well Sabine you know we been dating for over two years now well... I was thinking maybe... you know we should do it"

"We can do it Ezra, I promise you but after we do this mission okay?" Sabine answered

"Ok" I nodded my head "I really hope Kanan's plan goes better then all his others and doesn't end up changing it again"

Time skip 10 minutes' mission briefing...

"So the mission is to get a holocron from this ship, now the ship is run by smugglers that work for the empire" said Kanan.

"So the teams that will be this Hera and Chopper stays on the ship, Zeb and Sabine you are to shut down the hyperdrive so they don't chase us, and myself and Ezra are going to split up, I'll find the holocron and Ezra you to disable the security, once you've done your objective go back to the ghost" said Kanan.

Time skip arrival to ship without alerting ship censors...

3RD POV

"Kanan Hyperdrive down on this ship, it isn't going anywhere, heading back now!"

"Ezra, have you finished at the security centre yet?" asked Kanan.

"Yes, but I have a lot of company, right Kanan once you get the holocron go to the Ghost I'll get to an escape pod!" said Ezra, but suddenly someone knocked him out from behind.

"Okay Ezra, then I'll head back now and get your ass to an escape pod!"

Everyone but Ezra is in the Ghost, waiting for the pod but nothing happened, suddenly and Imperial star destroyer came out of Hyperspace

forcing the Ghost to jump into hyperspace, leaving spectre 6 behind.


	2. Captured

**Ezra: Hold on I got left behind**

 **Me: Yes**

 **Ezra: Why in every Fanfiction do I get captured!**

 **Me:** Well **you're the main character of the show that's why, wait a second *** **looks around*** **where's Sabine…**

 **Sabine: I'm here, and I swear if anything happens to Ezra I'll KILL YOU**

 **Me: *** **gulps** *** don't worry he doesn't get hurt *mumbles** **much** *****

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren don't own StarWars Rebels**

EZRA POV

where am I *looks around*

Ahh your awake I see, well I was about to sell you for the worth of that cube thing you stole said mystery smuggler

wait a second have you already sold me?

Yes, I have and they are very interested to see you Ezra said mystery smuggler

Wait how do you my name is Ezra and please tell me not sold me to the Empire

No Ezra you see the Empire came aboard you see and they asked about the rebels that attacked us, don't worry they don't know you're here said mystery smuggler

Ok but who have you sold me too.

*massive grin* Sex Slavers, maybe if you say you'll behave they'll send to a place of your choice.

Hang on if I tell them I'll behave they'll take me to a place of my choosing.

Yes, that's what they said, okay there coming aboard now, so tell them what planet.

Ahh I see you have the boy said the*mandolrion*

Where would you like to go said themandolrion

Umm so can I go to Mandalore

*massive grin* yes you can I have just the place although they won't know you are slave, jab him.

Wait...wait you don't ha….

 **Ezra: YOU GOT ME SOLD TO A MANDOLRION, wait till Sabine he…**

 **Me: So glad I got sleeping Darts, now where we… : D**

Mandolrion POV

So this boy wants to come here and work he's been desperate for work he got tired on the way here, however told me he wants to speak to someone who's in charge when he wakes up.

"Okay Luke, Here's your money and put him in the colourful room" *nods*

Bye Ezra have a fun time here, hahahahahaha.


	3. Welcome to Mandalore Ezra

**Sabine: why exactly is Ezra unconscious there *points to Ezra***

 **Me: Because he was chasing me and he hit his head**

 **Sabine: and why exactly what he chasing you**

 **Me: Maybe because he's been taken to mandalore, as a slave**

 **Sabine: WHAT GET BACK HERE *** **Ignites Dark Saber** *** *chases***

 **Me: *runs* disclaimer now would be a really good time to say it**

 **Disclaimer: *** **sigh** *** SabineandEzraWren don't own StarWars Rebels**

Ezra POV

Okay where am I now

Ahh finally your awake must have been a long trip, I am Emma your new boss and I've hooked a lie detector to you, I have questions said Emma

Okay what do you want to know

Okay what I want is all these answered at once:

1) what's your name

2) do you have a GF

3) why are you here

4) have you still got you virginity

5) anything else I should know. Said Emma

Alright to answer your first one my name is Ezra

2) is yes and she a mandolrion, from Clan Wren House Visla her name is Sabine,

3) I'm here because I got captured and sold as sex slave,

4) To answer your next question, yes I do still have it the plan with Sabine after a mission we had to do it but I got captured

5) Lastly since I've said everything else I'm a part of a rebel group that has been fighting against the Empire.

I only have one request, please let me comm Sabine and you can tell her what she has to do to release me just please let me comm her.

Okay I'll let you comm Sabine, I'll tell her when she gets here what she has to do to release you, however you can comm her but only while I'm here though no funny business oh and only Sabine is to come here understood. Said Emma

Yes *nods*

Sabine you there….

EZRA BABE WHERE ARE YOU!

Sabine listen the person that got me what's you to meet her, she had me hooked up to a lie dictator machine so I had to say everything, but please babe only bring yourself and no one else please.

Ok Ezra, but you didn't answer me though

I'll send you the cords of where to go on the planet, and Sabine the planet is…. your home planet Sabine.

Oh... I'll be there soon. *hangs up*

Thank you Emma

No thank you, oh and have a sleep and don't worry no one else will come in since your Sabine property only *turns around with a devilish smile* said Emma


	4. Sabine's Arrival

**Ezra: Ok I'm awake and I won't tell Sabine, just don't shoot me again**

 **Sabine: Don't tell me what…wait HE SHOT YOU, OH NOW I'M GOING TO KILL HIM NOW!**

 **Me: Oh come on, look Sabine, yes I shoot Ezra but he wouldn't calm down, oh and he won't like what I have planned but you will.**

 **Ezra: what do you mean she'll like what you have planned and I won't, YOU WILL TELL ME AND SABINE NOW!**

 **Me: uh no, I'm not saying anything, now if you'll excuse me I'm just going to go this way *runs***

 **Ezra/Sabine *ignite sabers* GET BACK HERE!**

 **Disclaimer: should probably say this quickly, SabineandEzraWren doesn't own StarWars Rebels**

Sabine POV 

(flash back)

Sabine you need to calm down said Kanan

Kanan I can't calm down we left Ezra on that ship and for all we know the empire has him.

Look I know your worried we all are but just relax, we will find him, and we will get him back said Kanan

Sabine the boss is right we will get the kid back and I'm going to go through every bucket head to get the kid. *cracks knuckles* Said Zeb

Okay fine I'll be in my room if you hear anything come to me….

(End flash back)

Kanan...Kanan…Kanan

What is it Sabine

Ezra comm'ed me

Really what did he say said kanan

Well he said the person that has him wants to meet me, however they have scanner's and only want mandolrions to come to meet her

I'm not sure about this Sabine, why did she say only what to speak to mandolrions.

Because Kanan he's on Mandalore.

Okay Sabine, but if you can keep in touch, and do be careful.

In the Phantom at mandalore

home sweet home

Right now to find this place and land

okay here seems like a good space to land.

Right So this place Ezra gave the cord's to is called pleasure palace…great name

*knock knock knock*

Ah you must be Sabine said the woman

Uh yea, so do you have my boyfriend here.

Yes, we do and my name is Emma by the way, so on to the matter that is your boyfriend yes we do have him but...… you need to do some things for us before we can give him to you said Emma

To Be Continued….


	5. Meeting Ezra in Pleasure Palace

**Me: reads Ezra mind "I want to leave this story"**

 **Me: Okay look Ezra I have a choice for you**

 **Ezra: yea and what's that**

 **Me: you can stay here, you get pissed off all you want but if you want to leave that fine, but know Ezra this I'll send you back chylon in "Never rob a Zygerrian by Aekimis and Jade" oh and by the way I read your mind so what's going to be….**

 **Ezra: OH HELL NO I am not going back to him, fine I'll stay**

 **Sabine: What's so bad about this chylon person**

 **Me: Sabine if is see him I'm GOING TO KILL HIM, I'll NEVER DO WHAT HE'S DOING TO EZRA'S LOVED ONES *ignites blue and Green lightsabers*!**

 **Ezra: Wait a second you want to kill him for me, so I'm guessing no bad things are going to happen to me in this story.**

 **Me: well…. yes, to first and no to the second, oh and Sabine YOU WILL ENJOY WHAT HAPPENS IN THESE CHAPTERS**

 **Ezra/Sabine: This can't be good**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren don't own StarWars Rebels.**

So Sabine you're probably wondering what I want you to do, well it actually quite simple, I want you to take your boyfriends virginity.

Well I can do that I'll actually be happy to do that, but that can't be all.

Yes, you right after you instruct your boyfriend to fuck you in the mouth, pussy and ass. You will use this toy to fuck him in his ass and mouth.

Right, so you want me to use a dildo to fuck my boyfriend ass.

No no no, this toy is unlike any other you, attach it to your pussy and when YOU get hard and cum it will shoot out cum like a real dick, and we have trial tested it feels like a real dick too.

But when I do won't that cause Ezra to be in pain.

I don't care if he's in pain all I care is you mouth fuck him and ass fuck him with this replica of a real dick. Oh and you will receive your boyfriend release from this place, however you cannot leave mandalore for two years.

Wait if I'm not allowed to leave, where should I go?

Your parents' house, oh and you will be taking this one plus two more home with you, one added thing is that he will be a slave to you for the rest of his life, both here and when you leave in two years' time.

Right Sabine there one other thing once you insert it into his virgin ass he will be in complete under your control, don't worry he has a free will but if he doesn't listen to you he be completely at your sisters mercy of which they can do whatever they want and you can't stop them, you can only join them if they wish, and once they cum he will have himself free movements back, but he will remember all that happens, that's why I gave you two more, one for yourself the other two for your sisters, now go have fun with your boyfriend Sabine and really enjoy it. One other thing which I nearly forgot if he doesn't want to receive his end of the order, use this syringe and sedate him, it lasts for 2hrs so use all that time to mouth fuck him but more ass fucking and that's my order to you! Right you may go in now!

*walks in colourful room*

SABINE BABE YOU'RE HERE *smiles*

Ezra lay down please *hides toy and syringe in front of bed*

Sure what is it?

Ezra she said she'll release you when one we given each other's virginity and the other is you listen to me without arguing, are you agreeing with me this like a signed deal, one you can't back down.

Sabine back on the ghost I said I wanted to it, and all I care about is your happiness.

Ok then Ezra get ready for the experience of your life *seductively smiles*

To be continued…...

 **Ezra: Wait Sabine is going to non-con me in the ass and mouth, because I can tell you right now I do not want a replica of dick or a dick in my mouth and ass.**

 **Sabine: You know what writer you said I would enjoy this chapter, and I both like the sound of it and can't wait to see it**

 **Me: I did tell you :)**

 **Ezra: I can't believe this**

 **Me: Right so you'll have you fun Sabine in the next chapter**

 **Sabine: WHY?**

 **Me: because I'm planning it to be more longer and enjoyable for you**

 **Ezra: will I enjoy it**

 **Me: maybe ! alright that's enough you can saved it for the next chapter**


	6. Ezra and Sabine having Fun

**Me: Now where was I**

 **Sabine: you were going to let be fuck Ezra in his ass and mouth**

 **Me: Right you are there Sabine**

 **Ezra: ah come on! Is that still going to happen =_=**

 **Me: Yes, now be quite Ezra**

 **Ezra: Well it won't happen if I kill you *** **ignites lightsaber and swing at me***

 **Sabine: Oh no you don't * ignites Dark Saber and Defends me***

 **Me: Ezzy I could always make it worse for you**

 **Ezra: DO NOT CALL ME EZZY! *sigh* Fine I let you live for now**

 **Sabine/Me: Good**

 **Sabine: *whispers to me* Are you going to make it worse for him**

 **Me: Maybe :D**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren does not own StarWars Rebels**

Ezra POV

Right after I agreed Sabine jumped on to the bed and then right there she started to passionately kiss me then she broke the kiss off and then she removed all her amour and leaving just he bra and panties on, at that point I started to take my clothes off but she stopped me and just said you had a tough time recently so I'll do the all the work.

But what she did was completely tearing all my clothes off leaving me completely bare with just my boxers, but the more I looked at her perfect C cup breasts the more the tent keep rising, and at that point she said "I'm going to order to stuff I want you do exactly what I say"

Okay Ezra remove my bra, however I quickly when red because I was struggling to take it off, which in turn cause Sabine to laugh saying "my boyfriend the Jedi, the lock pick master can't take of a simple bra" and at that point I went as red as Sith lightsaber, she then guided he my hands to undo it.

Okay Ezra this one should be easier for take of my panties, at that moment I started to take them off and when they were off and though it where all the other clothes where, she completely ripped my boxers off, which did kind of hurt but at the time I was in full of lust and just wanted her, and when I looked in her beautiful eyes they told the same story

Then she gave me my next order which was order 69, I stuck my tongue in her pussy the deeper I went, the more of my dick she took in her mouth, when she hit her climax and cummed in my mouth, my dick cummed in her mouth. Then she took it out and seductively said that tasted great and that she wanted it more of it right now.

So she to lie down and facing me put my cock in her mouth while she started deep throating and every 5 second I was moaning like there was no tomorrow, and about 30 minutes I cummed for the second time.

Then I decided to sat to her are you sure you want to do it, which she went a slapped me and said she will claim me today.

So at that point I entered here at first I did slow just to make sure I wasn't hurting her then she put her legs above my neck and told me "faster harder faster" of which I complied and then I said Sabine you're so tight of which she said you sooo big, EZRA HARDER FASTER HARDER, at this point I combined the force and pounded her with so much force and then I felt her tighten around my dick and then we cummed at the same time

What she said next surprised me "Ezra fuck me in my virgin ass" of which I complied, at this point I inserted myself if her ass and again I started slow and then at the point she shouted the next order EZRA FASTER AND HARDER AND I'LL GIVE YOU A REWARD OF YOUR OWN. At this point again I combined myself and the force with same amount of force as before and pounded her asshole at this point I was full of lust I couldn't stop if it tried not that I wanted though I was having the time of my life, and the a cummed again it to her ass. Out of breath I laid down on the bed I had amazing sex on, and at this point I asked Sabine what my reward was and she didn't answer just pulled this thing that looked like a dick, and her eyes where still full of lust.

Sabine POV

*Thinking to self I didn't think I would have for what I'll be doing to Ezra but now I'm more eager than anything*

ahh babe what's that. It your reward now listen to my order I have this strapped to my pussy now open your mouth so we can start *seductive smile*

Umm okay I let you lead me on the, so at this point I put my replica dick and pounded his mouth with so much force I knew I would be doing this part a lot more and as I felt it getting harder I knew I was close and then I cummed in his mouth/throat, this is defiantly going to be used more.

Ezra POV (quickly)

WTF JUST WENT DOWN MY THOAT I said with dick still in my mouth so it was muffled, and as she removed I knew what it was it was actual cum and then she told me how many times' she wanted to do it and for some reason I agreed.

Sabine POV

I was so happy he agreed so we did that routine another 8 times when I knew it was causing pain I stopped an I knew I was going to have fun with next part. I said to Ezra that I wanted to fuck him in his ass and for the first time he said no, I then told him that there would be consequences if he wouldn't do it and he still said no, in reality I was hoping he say no so that I could pound his ass and cum in ass for 2hr without him talking, so right at that point I put the syringe in and put him to sleep, now the fun can start *a Devilish smile appeared*

To Be continued…...

 **Sabine: Writer WHY CLIFFHANGER AGAIN**

 **Me: Sabine I know you want to pound Ezra ass like there's no tomorrow but I have to think what positions you're going to do it because there will be different ones *Devilish smile appeared***

 **Sabine: *** **sigh** *** But I will right**

 **Me: OH hell yea you will**

 **Ezra: Dude are you friends Aekimis and Jade**

 **Me: umm yea, why you ask**

 **Ezra: one favour, no guy on guy shit.**

 **Me: you read the new one-shot by them didn't you**

 **Ezra: Yes =_='**

 **Me: I can assure you that will not happen here, oh and don't blame Aekimis and Jade, it was Evil User idea.**

 **Ezra: yea I know but they have it their main story.**

 **Me: oh mean the guy, I want to kill, yea the WON'T BE ANY GUY ON GUY SHIT, Ezra don't worry about that.**

 **Ezra: Okay :/**

 **Me: Ezra and Sabine say hello to Aekimis and Jade they might read this.**

 **Ezra/Sabine: Hello**

 **Sabine: I hope you enjoy what happens next I will :D**

 **Me: OH SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE, Sabine you're not meant into this much.**

 **Sabine: Now I know you're a guy if you don't let me do it to him I'll do to you here *Devilish smile appeared* pulls it out**

 **Me: Wait What... OH NO… End this chapter I must.**

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL :D**


	7. Sabine Claims Ezra

**Me: Sabine and Ezra you here**

 **Ezra/Sabine: yes, what do want**

 **Sabine: wait are you saying I can use this on you *** **pulls out toy** *****

 **Me: NO, Sabine *sigh* I have a message for you two**

 **Ezra/Sabine: from who**

 **Me: from Aekimis and Jade they said that "we send our regard, and both of you will see what** **happens in the others one-shots"**

 **Ezra: Is that the other one shots you three said about or other one-shots**

 **Me: I don't l know Ezra**

 **Sabine: Well in whatever case if I don't get ass rape Ezra in the story, I will get you and I do have a jetpack after all.**

 **Me: FINE! Ezra I'm sorry**

 **Ezra: =_='**

 **Disclaimer SabineandEzraWren don't own StarWars Rebels**

Sabine POV

Ahh my sweet little Ezra what to do first hmm?

Right I'll put you here on the edge of the bed a 90-degree angle

Oh look at this I'm still hard from earlier in 3…2...1 *thrust*

OH MY FUCKING GOD EZRA YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT, what that was Ezra you want me to go faster and harder all for you my love.

No POV

Sabine grabs Ezra ass, thrusting faster and harder as well as slapping is ass, even though Sabine knew that she was raping her boyfriend, she didn't care all she cared about is that she had Ezra and there is nothing that can separate them, fuck, fuck, fuck I'M CUMMING *pants pants*. That was so fucking good.

Right what other positions are there I can fuck your ass in, oh I know how about this one. Sabine puts Ezra on the bed on his back, and Ezra facing the ceiling, this time Sabine positions herself again, by putting Ezra legs up and around her neck, then positions herself in line with Ezra's Hole then with one sudden thrust pushes the whole 14 inches inside Ezra's Hole, once all of is introduced, Sabine begins to fuck Ezra very hard and very fast with still some of the cum from earlier inside also mixed with blood, Sabine grabs Ezra's thighs to give her even more power to thrust into Ezra hole, Sabine getting Full of Lust and the want of Ezra and deeply penetrating ass, and using all of her being and actually holding from cumming, then with one final thrust she empty's all of her cum in his ass.

Now Ezra, I want to hold you now so she lays down on the bed and then pulls Ezra on top of her first wrapping her arms around Ezra so his body doesn't move and then she lines up for the third time and enters his hole yet again and by moving her hips she is now going in and out at such a high speed and a lot harder, she manages to hold it so she can enjoy it for a while longer she pushes harder and then about 10 minutes later she pushes the furthest she can and the empty's inside after 1min of pouring out of the dick, she pulls out, noticing that the blood has stop flowing knowing that there three more positions that she wants to fuck him, then she notices a person holder.

So she puts Ezra vertically on top of her 14-inch dick with the help of the holder, and then she notices there's a button on the side, once she clicked the button the machine was moving Ezra up and down vertically at such a high pace that once Sabine noticed she about to cum she stop the machine when in pushed Ezra completely fully on, then for the fourth time cummed deep inside of Ezra.

Sabine wanting to make of the 2hours decides to do the one that shows her muscle strength. So Sabine grabbed Ezra into a hug the lifted him up and pinned him against the wall then for the fifth time entered Ezra, but by this time Ezra hole had against to her 14-inch dick and for the first time during this violent ass raping, she decides to go slow at first, but because she was still so full of lust she grabbed his shoulders, then began thrusting deep in till she hit the sweet spot where she knew Ezra would enjoy every time she used it. As his asshole tighten around the dick she cummed for the fifth time but while she released, she grabbed his shoulders and push him down to make sure none of the cum came out of his ass.

Sabine realized that there was one more position that she wanted to fuck him so she rolled Ezra on his side and for last time today deeply penetrated Ezra, with as much power and energy she had left and went in and out of Ezra, again this time after about 15min she cummed in ass for the last time today. Then Sabine whispered into his ear, your all mine now Ezra were going to have a lot more fun times like this. At that point Ezra was free from Pleasure Palace but was Sabine boyfriend for life.

 **Ezra: Writer is that the end of the story *** **please say yes** *****

 **Me: NO Ezra it is not, I can still read your mind Ezra, I could send you back to chylon if you want**

 **Ezra NO, NO, NO *** **I'm sorry** *** *begs***

 **Me: It's okay Ezra, on to other matters, *looks around* WHERE THE HELL IS SABINE!**

 **Ezra: I guessing it's bad if we don't find her**

 **Me: Ezra considering she wants do to me what she did do in that story then yes.**

 **Ezra: It's not my problem then right**

 **Me: Did you forget the part that you betrayed her in "** **Everything for you by** **Aekimis and Jade** **" I think she still mad about that.**

 **Ezra: OH SHIT, I forgot about that well I'm going to run, see you in the next chapter!**

 **Me: Damn it Ezra come back!**

 **Sabine: Oh hey there**

 **Me: Please tell me your back to regular self**

 **Sabine: oh yea that chapter got my Lust emptied thank you for that. *hugs and kiss***

 **Me: *I go red***

 **Sabine: Why did you go red?**

 **Me: uhh no reason, now if you excuse me *yesssss***

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL :D**


	8. Ezra meets Sabine's sisters

**Ezra: WHY, WHY JUST WHY**

 **Me/Sabine *we walk in***

 **Me: What you complaining about this time Ezra….**

 **Ezra: I GOT FUCKING CAPTURED AGAIN**

 **Me: *sigh* You read chapter 9 of "Never rob a Zygerrian by Aekimis and Jade" didn't you**

 **Ezra: Yes, I thought you were going to kill him**

 **Me: Well I did, twice in the fourth wall break, *Thx Aekimis and Jade by the way*.**

 **Sabine: Can I ask a question writer.**

 **Me: Well of cause Sabine, what is it**

 **Sabine: Well I also read it, and it said I was Horney and lustful I was wondering if I could do what I did last time.**

 **Ezra: Please writer, Don't**

 **Me: Look Sabine it is more than likely that will happen, and Ezra remember what is said you can complain but if make me angry I can always make it worse.**

 **Ezra: how could you possibly make it worse**

 **Me: Do honestly want me to answer that.**

 **Ezra: uhh no**

 **Me: Okay good, now let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren does not own StarWars Rebels**

(Flash back)

Sabine POV

I can't believe I was nervous about that *look in front*

Should probably take it out and put it away and the go talk to Emma

*walks out door* oh hey Emma

I see you had fun in there said Emma

Yea I really enjoyed it can't wait to do it later

Ah that's good, you know keep the one you used and also take these two spares *give two more to Sabine*

So I take him now

Yes, but remember, I said you have to go back to you parents, or your mum, I sorry to say your dad was killed by the Empire. Do you know where to go. said Emma

Yea *sniffles and stutters* yea I do

(End Flashback)

Ezra POV

So Sabine, where are we going?

We're going to my paren…mum house.

Oh Okay, will they uhh like me?

*Sabine Smiles* Yes Ezra they will, I haven't seen them or my sisters in a while

Sabine you have sisters…

*Sabine Smiles* Yea their twins Flora and Secunda, don't worry they will like you

*we walk to the house*

 **Sabine: I have sisters?**

 **Me: Yes, and I would thank Aekimis and Jade for the Ideas on names.**

 **Sabine: will they be in all the chapters from now on**

 **Me: Yes, they are the OCs**

 **Sabine: Thankyou sooooo much writer *hugs***

 **Me: ahh that's okay *accepts hug***

 **Ezra: FUCK, this is going to suck isn't it**

 **Flora/Secunda: I can't wait for it. :D**

 **Me: Yes, wait what…you haven't Sayed hi in the story why you here already**

 **Flora/Secunda: come on writer continue**

 **Me: Uhh okay *Confused*…. Right I continue *mumbles this might be bad for me too***

Sabine POV

So this is your house Sabine.

Yes, Ezra don't say anything about being a Jedi though

Uhh Okay. Said Ezra

*knocks on door*

Hello mum I said nervously

Sabine oh my god where have you been, and who's this handsome boy. Said Sabine mum.

Ok, ok one thing at a time, first off I'm guessing not a fan of the Empire.

Yea, I'm not especially what happened to your father.

Well I'll start from the beginning Me and Ezra *points to Ezra* are a part of a rebel group fighting against the Empire, to answer you next question Ezra's My boyfriend.

Okay not that were not excited to see you but why are you here.

Well Ezra got captured on a Mission and Sent to Sex slavery, But I got him back, part of the deal was that we weren't allowed to leave mandalore.

Oh well, so Ezra not completely free then is he.

No he my boyfriend for life meaning that we will have to get married.

Hang on I'll go get your sisters I bet they'll be happy to see you *shouts Flora and Secunda someone there to see you*

Oh and Ezra my name is Bo said Sabine's Mum

Who is it mum…...Sabine *Runs to her* *smiles happily* hey Flora and Secunda, meet my boyfriend for life Ezra *gives them look if he misbehaves they can have fun with him*

Hey, you two what's your names

I'm Flora and this is my sister Secunda

Well hello Flora and Secunda I'm Ezra.

Hey Mum can I take Ezra to my room please

Sure Honey said Bo

(Flora and Secunda and Ezra all enter Sabine's Room)

Flora and Secunda I have gifts for you, these gifts are to be use on Ezra whenever he misbehaves, or if I just straight up say you can do it. Sabine whispers in their ears *have either of you lost virginity yet*.

Uhh no Sabine said Flora and Secunda

Well Ezra will be more than happy to do it with you, just not now he tried from when me and him did it.

Thx Sabine you're the best said Flora and Secunda

Hey Ezra, can we have a hug we like to hug the new people that come into the house. said Flora and Secunda

Sure do see any problems with it, afterwards I need to get some sleep *hugs Flora and Secunda*

*hugs Ezra* wow Ezra you're a really good hugger *mumbles can wait to do the others stuff now* said Flora and Secunda

*Ezra goes to sleep*

Hey Sabine, can we ask you a question.

Yea sure, what's up?

Uhh how good was he.

*laughs* Amazing, but don't do it yet

uhh, why not. said Flora and Secunda

because we had amazing sex and I does take it out of you, and I "rewarded" Ezra for his work.

Will we be able to "reward" him to? said Flora and Secunda

*laughs again* Yea If you want just use the toys after he take yours, oh and you can double team him with both reward and the other if you wish *Similes with massive grin*

ahh Sabine you the best, but won't these hurt him

nahh I found the sweet spot last time, shouldn't hurt him anymore.

BUT…Flora and Secunda ONLY when he wakes up, do I make myself clear

Ok Sabine, this is going to be fun said Secunda *Evil Smile*

Yes, Sis it will be said Flora *Evil Smile*

 **Me: And this has been chapter 8**

 **Ezra: *sigh* just...just why dude**

 **Me: Because you love mandolrions, I mean you love Sabine right**

 **Ezra: Yes, but Sabine's different, also she kissed you….**

 **Flora/Secunda: What's wrong with us, also Sabine kissed you so can we…**

 **Me/Ezra: NO**

 **Sabine: Uh I have question writer, do like me in that way?**

 **Ezra: Yea writer to you?**

 **Me: well…this is uhh**

 **Sabine/Ezra: Just Answer the question**

 **Disclaimer: Y… *I, cover its mouth***

 **Me: I won't say in this chapter.**

 **Everyone but me: wait it can talk?**

 **Me: of cause he can, he wouldn't be able to say what he has to say if not, you sound surprised**

 **Ezra/Sabine: wait he knows doesn't he….**

 **Me: umm maybe….**

 **Ezra/Sabine: tell us or we will severely injure you.**

 **Me: Disclaimer, you thinking what I'm thinking**

 **Me/Disclaimer *look at each other* RUN!**

 **Ezra/Sabine: *ignite sabers* they'll see you in the next chapter, come back here!**

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU :D**


	9. Sabine's Sister's have fun with Ezra

**Me: *** **out of breath** *** Why did you start to say that, Disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I thought she would like to know; I didn't think both of them would chase us**

 **Sabine/Ezra: *catch up* you ready to tell us**

 **Me: Look whatever my answer is it would make it awkward**

 **Sabine: I still would like to know**

 **Me: Promise you won't kill me, the both of you**

 **Ezra: Fine**

 **Sabine: I won't, now what is it then**

 **Me: Yes, I do**

 **Sabine: See wasn't hard *smiles***

 **Me: can I get back to the story now**

 **Flora/Secunda: Now hang on writer**

 **Me: What is it**

 **Flora/Secunda: You said you didn't come up with our names,** **Aekimis and Jade did, does this mean they are our true Mum and Dad**

 **Me: *facepulm* No, look they came up with names but I choose what your characteristics are.**

 **Flora/Secunda: ahh *sad face*, reason we wanted them to be mum and dad, is because we wanted you to be our boyfriend**

 **Me: Wait what….**

 **Ezra: Well he does love mandolrions, same as me *smiles***

 **Me: Shut it Ezra**

 **Ezra: hehe**

 **Me: I think it be best we get on to the story, uhh disclaimer any time now….**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren does not own StarWars Rebels**

Sabine POV

*Ezra wakes up*

Ahh Ezra your awake… good, good

What's up Sabine

Well I kinda said to my sisters that they could lose the virginity to you, I hope that's okay.

Umm okay, if it makes them happy

Oh and Ezra these are my sisters so listen to what they have to say or otherwise order you and they will reward you.

Okay Sabine, should I get dressed then

Yeah, I want them to have the *full experience* just remember do EVERYTHING they ask or I'll punish you, do I make myself clear

Yes, Sabine

*walks out side door and sees Flora and Secunda*

He's ready for you too, go have fun *Evil Grin*

Flora POV

Alright sis, let go get your man

Alright, this is going to be fun

Hey Ezra

Hey Girls, are sure you want to do this, I mean once we start we can't stop.

Oh Ezra don't worry we know what we want.

Ok If you say so

Right you do exactly what I say, then WE will reward you.

Ok I now the deal, Guessing same as Sabine

Uhh No we always share so the same goes for you, now let's begin.

Right you don't need these *rips shirt off* while Secunda *rips of trousers*, ahh I see you have no socks or shoes, I'm liking this already.

*I take my shirt off and my sister does the same* then *I take my sister trousers of and then she takes mine off*

Right Ezra rip both my panties off and my sisters as well. *rips them off simultaneously *

Ok Ezra Now take my Bra off, and I'll take my sisters off.

*Suddenly me and my sister grab his boxers of and rip them of simultaneously*

Well Done Ezra *pushes Ezra down* Lick…my…Pussy…Now, and my sister, will suck you off.

Come on Ezra Deeper, Ahh that better *moans every 3 seconds* Right Ezra When I…Cum don't swallow, just 5 second after saying it she cums into Ezra mouth and he cums into Secunda mouth which she swallows.

Alright sis let's switch.

Secunda POV

Ok sis right you are, Ezra Lick my Pussy NOW, OH MY GOD, THAT'S IT THIS FEELS SO GOOD, *moans ever 5 seconds* and then 10 mins later she cums into Ezra mouth which is now mixed with Flora and Secunda cum and then he swallows *gulps the whole load down*

Good job Ezra, ohh I see you are very hard *Jumps onto it*, Ahh that feels so good, sis, make him get you nice a wet, while I fuck him, this feels so FUCKING good OH MY GOD EZRA YOUR SO FUCKING BIG. Please keep… oh my god Ezra…. keep going, I'M CUMMING, then right there Secunda loses her virginity to Ezra. Ezra that was amazing

So were you Secunda said Ezra *smiling*

Now hold Ezra it my turn, Sis are you going to sit on him or kiss him.

I'm gonna kiss him *smiles*

Flora POV

Ok you do that, I'll just mount him *jumps onto him*, sis you were right he is very big, well let's have fun now shall we *seductive grin*

I'm ride you like you belong to US and not our sister, but Sabine has you already so I guess we will share you *all the while she talking she's riding him and grunting and moaning*, well Sabine hit the jackpot with you because you're so handsome, but amazing I completely agree with what Sabine said, what would you say sis.

*take a breath from kissing Ezra* I completely agree, he defiantly deserves his reward *seductive smile while sitting on him* now if you excuse me sis I'm gonna go back to having fun of my own, oh Ezra just remember to breath though you nose or you won't be able to breath, because in till you cum into my sister I'm keep kissing you, so come here! *Grabs Ezra* said Secunda

Ok well while you do that, I'm keep riding him, and boy am I going to have fun with the next part *Evil Smile*

Sis you missing a WE in that *goes back to kissing Ezra*

Ahh sorry sis your right, Ezra you must be saving more for me because you're definitely taking longer, not that I'm complaining though.

*muffed moans* from Ezra

Oh that must mean that you getting close, I must say Ezra you have a lot of stamina, you must have had a lot of training with Sabine with your first time together *smiles*

OH YES, OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING and seem you finally did too.

*gasps for air* well that was an interesting experience, something not sure if it will happen again said Ezra

yes, it will happen again, anyways on to reward I believe your familiar with these *both pull out toys*.

OH FUCK! said Ezra

Sabine assured US it won't hurt she found you sweet spot, but we will be doing it while your conscious so prepare you anus you about to be double teamed for your reward *both have evil grins*

To be Continued…...

 **Ezra: Writer why exactly to two girl double teaming me**

 **Me: let me throw a sentence you said last time at me "he love's mandolrions like I do"**

 **Ezra: damn it**

 **Flora/Secunda: Now that your back how about a kiss *evil grins***

 **Me: Uhh girls, why me and not Ezra**

 **Flora/Secunda: for starters Ezra already with Sabine plus we want you, we ALWAYS have what we want *evil grins return***

 **Sabine: Although Ezra not with me I think it only fair that you can have the writer *evil smile***

 **Me: Ezra help me here**

 **Ezra: NOPE!**

 **Me: *looks down at sabers***

 **Sabine: don't you even think about it**

 **Me: I wish I had** **Aekimis and Jade to help me right now**

 **Sabine: there not helping you this time, neither is Ezra**

 **Me: AH FUCK**

 **Me: can we continue talking about this in the next chapter please**

 **Flora/Secunda: Ok babe**

 **Me: *Gulps* *well this can't end well for me***

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU ALL :D**


	10. Sabine Takes Control

**Me: Welcome to Chapter 10**

 **Flora/Secunda: hey babe**

 **Me: Ahh come on!**

 **Ezra: Writer just admit you love them**

 **Sabine: Writer you know I could force you to be with them**

 **Me: Sabine admit you have, feeling for Ezra then *grins***

 **Sabine: Ok how about this I force you to date them you do have the name Wren at the end**

 **Me: Still not answered my question**

 **Flora/Secunda: WE WANT YOU NOW!**

 **Sabine: *evil grin***

 **Me/Ezra I got a bad feeling about this…...**

 **Me: uhh disclaimer any time now would be nice.**

 **Disclaimer: I want to see how this turns out *smiles***

 **Me: DISCLAIMBER JUST DO YOU JOB!**

 **Disclaimer: FINE… SabineandEzraWren don't own StarWars Rebels**

Flora POV

I believe you familiar with these *Both Pull out toys* 

Ready for you reward, well to be honest don't have a choice, plus Sabine said that fucking your ass was as good as everything else, but now it's double the fun *evil smiles*

NO POV

At that moment Flora and Secunda put on their toys, and seductively walk over to Ezra.

From then, Flora grabbed Ezra and made him lay on top of her, while at the same time Secunda knelt over Ezra head.

Then with that Flora rammed her 14-inch dick inside of Ezra and started violently pumping in and out of Ezra, once Ezra started to moan of pleasure Secunda rammed he 14-inch dick down into Ezra mouth making him choke from being forced to deep throat the dick which was being rammed down his throat.

Ezra at this point was hating his body, because he was having pleasure by being dominated by to two mandolrion girls and Secunda notice this.

At this point Secunda still pumping Ezra bent over and started to stroke his Ezra's dick which was getting harder and harder in her hand. At this point she heard muffled sounds come from him, knowing that he was close, so both Secunda and Flora increased their thrust of pure power and strength into Ezra, at which point both Secunda and Flora started to moan loudly, then with the sisters last push they both cummed but didn't come out Ezra holes, to ensure that none of the cum came out.

Secunda POV

Hey sis I think we should switch but this time when you put your dick in his mouth, you take his whole length in your mouth, want do you think.

Flora POV

You know what, that sounds like a great idea *Evil Smile*

NO POV

When they made the plan Flora rolled Ezra on his side and allowed Secunda to replace were she was laying down and then rolled him on top of her. At this point Flora knelt onto top of Ezra, and then the sisters counted down 3…2…1, on one both simultaneously entered their assigned holes from their plan, once again Ezra grew hard, it was at this point Flora bent down, at a 90-degree angle and started to deep throat Ezra's hard dick.

At this point Secunda was violently thrusting in and out of Ezra's ass, meanwhile Ezra was being forced to deep throat Flora 14-inch Dick, while Flora was enjoying deep throating Ezra's dick, this lasted about 1hr then Ezra's muffled moaning started to increase to the point which the girls knew he was close, however they were not close so Secunda increased her thrust and strength even more, making him moan more in turn, then with one push she pushed the whole length in his ass and unleashes a monster amount of cum into Ezra's ass, after 10 minuets of still cumming, Ezra and Flora cum into each other's mouths.

Then Flora pulls out of Ezra's mouth and sprays the rest of the cum all over his face and Secunda pulls out and puts the remainder of her cum on Ezra's Chest, while cum still pours out of his very full ass.

 **Ezra: OKAY READER I'M NOT HELPING YOU NOW!**

 **Me: You know Ezra I can still send you back to chylon**

 **Ezra: Stop using him as a barging chip**

 **Flora/Secunda: Hey babe, are you ready to come with us**

 **Me: You realise I'm not your boyfriend right**

 **Flora/Secunda: SABINE!**

 **Sabine: Writer you don't go with them I'll make a request you won't be able to refuse**

 **Me: Yea what are you going to do, wait WHERE ARE MY SABERS!**

 **Sabine: I gave them Flora and Secunda**

 **Me: FUCK *runs***

 **Ezra: *grabs writer with the force***

 **Sabine: *ignites Dark Saber Puts it next to writer throat***

 **Mystery sound: Door gets kicked down**

 **Aekimis/Jade: *come through the door***

 **Aekimis: We've just arrived pal! *ignites red and blue lightsabers***

 **Jade** : **Sabine! Lower your weapon! *ignites dual lightsaber***

 **Sabine: Come any closer and I'll kill him**

 **Me: Hi Guys *smiles***

 **Sabine: Ok here's my terms** **Aekimis and Jade, I'll release him when you make a Non-con story or one-shot about this writer and my sisters. Until you do he will have this dark sword next to his throat, whether he answers a PM or makes another chapter. He is on my leach, oh try and kill me or harm me and he dies.**

 **Me: *Gulps*….**

 **Aekimis/Jade: …**

 **Flora/Secunda: Can we hold him yet**

 **Sabine: once the story or one-shot is made he will be all yours**

 **Me: AH SHIT!**

 **Me: EZRA DON'T HELP AND I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL**

 **Ezra: Screw you Writer, I'm with Sabine on this.**

 **Me: God Damn it!**

 **To Be Continued….**

 **MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!**


	11. Ezra gets Dominated

***PREVIOUSLY IN THE 4TH WALL BREAK** *****

 **Sabine: Writer you don't go with them I'll make a request you won't be able to refuse**

 **Me: Yea what are you going to do, wait WHERE ARE MY SABERS!**

 **Sabine: I gave them Flora and Secunda**

 **Me: FUCK *runs***

 **Ezra: *grabs writer with the force***

 **Sabine: *ignites Dark Saber Puts it next to writer throat***

 **Mystery sound: Door gets kicked down**

 **Aekimis/Jade: *come through the door***

 **Aekimis: We've just arrived pal! *ignites red and blue lightsabers***

 **Jade** : **Sabine! Lower your weapon! *ignites dual lightsaber***

 **Sabine: Come any closer and I'll kill him**

 **Me: Hi Guys *smiles***

 **Sabine: Ok here's my terms** **Aekimis and Jade, I'll release him when you make a Non-con story or one-shot about this writer and my sisters. Until you do he will have this dark sword next to his throat, whether he answers a PM or makes another chapter. He is on my leach, oh try and kill me or harm me and he dies.**

 **Me: *Gulps*….**

 **Aekimis/Jade: …**

 **Flora/Secunda: Can we hold him yet**

 **Sabine: once the story or one-shot is made he will be all yours**

 **Me: AH SHIT!**

 **Me: EZRA DON'T HELP AND I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL**

 **Ezra: Screw you Writer, I'm with Sabine on this.**

 **Me: God Damn it!**

 ***CONTINUES NOW***

 **Aekimis: THIS IS UNFAIR SABINE!**

 **Jade: Yes, indeed O.O**

 **Aekimis: But if Ezra won't help us...**

 **Jade: *evil smirk* Just you to know that we can always made it worse for you with Chyon...**

 **Aekimis: and we REALLY mean it**

 **Me: And you don't help me I'll make your life hell**

 **Ezra: FUCK YOU THREE**

 ***time skip after** **Aekimis and Jade Chapter 10 of** **Never rob a Zygerrian** *****

 **`Ezra: well shit**

 **Aekimis/Jade: we did warn you**

 **Ezra: well writer you can't possibly make this worse**

 **Me: FINE, just don't say I didn't warn you**

 **Sabine: now I have this dark sword at your throat, and looking at you up close you're quite sexy I can see why my sisters love you *lustful eyes return***

 **Me: ahh shit…. *clicks fingers and disappears***

 **Sabine: I will find you, come here make it easy for us *evil grin***

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren doesn't own Star Wars rebels**

Sabine POV

Hey Flora and Secunda, come here

*Flora and Secunda turn around*

Yea what is it sis

Well how was he *evil grin*

Oh he was amazing looking forward to round two said Flora and Secunda.

but we wanted to ask something sis said Secunda

Yea sure what is it

Well first of can we all fuck him together, but also why does he last for so long not that we are complaining though said Flora

Well to ask you first we can and I have a few ideas, but to answer your second question you too have to keep this a secret.

We will now what is it said both Flora and Secunda

Well he is a Jedi in training

So let me get this straight WE are using your boyfriend as a fuck toy, but he also a Jedi, why doesn't he just push us off said Flora

Well Flora he is madly in love with me, he once said he will do anything to make me happy. So after we got here before you fuck him your first time I told him to make you happy, meaning I have him wrapped around my finger.

So sis what's this idea you got said Secunda

Well basically we are going to completely dominate him, so while I ride him, Flora you make him lick your pussy while Secunda you ram his asshole with that dick, once we all cum we will switch to me sucking him off while Secunda you make him lick your pussy and Flora you pound his ass, once he cums then we will switch to the point of all of us will do that once.

Then afterwards I ride him while you Flora sit on his face making him deep throat you while Secunda you pound his ass, once we all cum we all replace positions with one another. This some of the plan, what do you too think *evil smile*

Oh sis I love the sound of that, can we begin said both Secunda and Flora

Yes, we can come on let's go in.

*meanwhile*

EZRA POV

*breaths deeply*

wow those girls are something, but why was I getting so much pleasure when they were pounding my ass, well at least they have gone an I get a break.

Then Secunda, Flora and Sabine all walk in

*Me and my big mouth*

Hey girls what's up

Oh Ezra I like the fact you're not dressed yet said Sabine

Well I was going to go to sleep

Well babe, can you stay awake a little longer please, you did say you will do anything to make me happy.

Ok, ok but what is it though Sabine

Well I wanted sex and I had idea that myself and my two sisters would have sex with you. Said Sabine

Well ok babe, but afterward I need sleep

Great just do as I say and everything will be fine said Sabine

NO POV

It was at this point that Secunda laid Ezra on top of her and lined up her dick with is hole and thrusted the whole length in then Sabine mounted Ezra lifting his legs in the air and holding him there and Flora put her pussy on Ezra's mouth ordering him to lick it.

From this point on, Secunda was pounding his ass while Sabine was jumping on his dick as if it was a trampoline, while Flora was sitting on him while Ezra was letting out muffled moans, then after 20 mins of fucking they all cummed together.

*time skip*

At this point they had done the same routine 3 other times switching with each other, with the three of them following the plan they set in place, after multiple climaxes from everyone the three of them set on to the next part of the plan.

At this point both Secunda and Flora put on the dicks then forced Ezra to do their bidding, first Sabine laid Ezra on his side and tied him down so he couldn't move from the position he was in.

Then Flora entered Ezra mouth while Secunda entered his ass, then this part of this twisted plan began with Flora pounding his mouth forcing him to deep throat the whole 14-inch dick, while Secunda pounded his ass. But while all this was happening Sabine was sucking him off, after about 30 mins they all cummed and switched another two times.

Ezra POV

*breaths deeply*

are we finished?

Yes, we are thanks Ezra said all the girls

Alright I'm off to sleep now

Ok we are going out for a couple of hours so you'll be on your own

Ok, bye *falls asleep*

*meanwhile on star destroyer*

My lord I don't know where the boy is…

Inquisitor we got footage he on mandalore, go there and take him but don't kill anyone

But sir if I going to get him, won't I need to kill his friends

No because he on his own in this house now go and get him, do what you want with the boy just make sure he doesn't complete his training

Yes, my lord

*Darth Vader end transmission*

 **Ezra: OH COME ON!**

 **Me: *I come through door in mandolrion amour***

 **Ezra: Wait who are you**

 **Me: Ezra I'm the writer just went to sort things out plus put my amour on *gets tackled***

 **Sabine: DON'T EVER RUN AWAY FROM ME, your still my prisoner *ignites dark saber again***

 ***Aekimis and Jade come in***

 **Aekimis: *Lightsabers in hand* C'mon Sabine! You can't do that!**

 **Jade: Bro, I think this is going way too far... Maybe better saying to her what the Master is writing right now?**

 **Aekimis: You want to tell her... the next one-shot?!**

 **Jade: Yep B)**

 **Aekimis: Well... Sabine! You know that SabineandEzraWren requested others four one-shots between you and Ezra, but... do you really want to know their content?**

 **Jade: Maybe we can tell you if you free SabineandEzraWren**

 **Sabine: *thinking***

 **Ezra: Dude you requested four**

 **Me: Yes, and please answer Sabine**

 **Sabine: I'll release you *deactivates dark saber***

 **Me: thx guys :)**

 **Sabine: but your still my prisoner *lustful smile***

 **Me: what's that's supposed to mean.**

 **Sabine: anywhere you go I go; I'll never kill you though *** **grabs hand** *** *lustful smile***

 **Me: sigh, well I'm still free right**

 **Sabine: Yes**

 **Me: Well that's the end of this chapter**

 **May the force be with you :D**


	12. Captured AGAIN

**Me: right here's the new chapter, but where's Ezra**

 **Ezra: I'm here, if I say sorry now it won't happen will it**

 **Me: yes, now you keep complaining I'll make it worse than what I already have planned or you can become Chyon bitch.**

 **Ezra: no, no please not him**

 **Me: stop complaining then**

 **Ezra: Writer is the inquisitor going to be here**

 **Me: I don't know**

 **Me: On to other matters where's Sabine**

 **Sabine: I'm right here *grabs me***

 **Me: can't…breath…let me go**

 **Sabine: Oh sorry babe**

 **Me: Sabine where are your sisters I want my sabers back I feel naked without them**

 **Sabine: hang on…** **Flora and Secunda** **give the writer his sabers**

 **Flora/Secunda: FINE, but sis can we have him though *** **gives me my sabers** *****

 **Me: *please no, and why the hell did I make the Wren's so horny and lustful***

 **Sabine: NO, he mine now, plus we have known each other longer**

 **Me: yes, wait what O.O**

 **Sabine: come here *grabs me by the waist***

 **Flora/Secunda: ahh that's not fair**

 **Me: Girls Ezra still free**

 **Ezra: hey don't involve me in this**

 **Me: What you love female mandolrions**

 **Ezra: Yea but after what happened with you….**

 **Flora/Secunda: wait is this because there's two of us, we can take turns**

 **Me: Wait…Ezra this isn't because of those two women in** **Never rob a Zygerrian is it?**

 **Ezra: Well it kinda of is**

 **Me: huh, well on to the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren does not own Star Wars Rebels**

*inquisitor lands on mandalore greeting Stormtroopers*

Grand Inquisitor POV

Sir said random a Stormtrooper

Corporal, any location on the boy

Yes, sir he is in this house *points a diagram* we saw him enter but he has never left, we have only one heat signature in the house sir, all the other residences left we don't know when they will be back. Said Corporal Stormtrooper

Ok well, this will be a snatch job, get the boy and get out, and DON'T DESTROY ANYTHING.

Yes, sir answered Corporal Stormtrooper

*all travel to house*

Sir door is open you can go in

Right I sense him next floor on the right

*walk upstairs*

sir he is a sleep what do we do? Said the Corporal Stormtrooper

sedate him I don't want him waking up yet, oh and corporal put him in my private room on the star destroyer.

Yes, sir *sedates him and puts in transport*

On the star destroyer in the inquisitor's private residence

Ezra POV

*Ezra starts to wake up*

where…where am I

you are my guest said mystery voice

Who…who are you

Well Ezra you are my Prisoner

Wait where is Sabine she went out, where is she?

Relax Ezra, she fine IF you behave

What do you want?

Well I want you not to become a Jedi but I also want you, I always have what I want said The mystery voice

Wait you have a force signature, I have felt that before…. wait you're an inquisitor

Ah finally you worked it out, yes I am

*crawls back*

no, no, no

Oh yes Ezra, but don't worry there won't be any dark side training related, no you are all mine *evil smile* said the Grand Inquisitor

So what do you want me, for then

Well someone told me you have a different type of talent. *uses the force to bend him and rip his clothes off* *Evil smile* said the Grand Inquisitor

Right do as I say and I'll let you see your friends again said the Grand Inquisitor

ok, what do want though

I want you to lay down on that bed

*lays on bed*

No POV

Good, good now lay on you back and hold your legs in the air said the Grand Inquisitor

Once Ezra had done this The Inquisitor grabbed him with the force and made sure Ezra didn't move, once he did this proceeded to undress himself throwing all his cloths to the corner with Ezra's clothes.

At this exact moment the Inquisitor grabbed his legs and then one sudden thrust pushed his entire length inside which in turn cause Ezra to scream, Ezra unable to do anything but just receive, after a while of the Inquisitors harsh powerful thrusts, the Inquisitor noticed that Ezra dick was growing which Ezra hated his body for his reaction of his body.

With the smile of the devil he used the force to mind control Ezra to handle himself while, pounding him which Ezra started doing unwilling, though the mind control. After a long period of time of pounding him to the point Ezra's ass turned red, the Inquisitor cummed in his ass which in turn caused Ezra to cum, however once Ezra was released from the mind control and had his movement back, he sensed he was not done, but he didn't run at the fact for his friend's lives.

The fact was that the Inquisitor was not done the fact was he only just begun

Once the inquisitor had exited causing Ezra's hole to pour out blood and cum mixed together. The inquisitor then flipped him and using the force once again made it so that ass was off the edge of the bed and his legs tied downwards to that he was in a fixed position then used the force to lay his hands to the bed and tied them down so he can only grab the sheets with hands.

Then with one sudden pushed his grown thick dick inside all the way inside of Ezra's hole, then he with thrusts of harsh, hard, fast and power when in and out to the point that the amount of blood was starting to cover his dick and after 20 minutes of painful pounding he realised yet again. However, he was still not satisfied, so he mounted on top of Ezra insuring he couldn't move and then untied him only to tie him back up to a pole then laid on the bed and used the pole and positioned Ezra on top of him then used the force to move Ezra up and down his shaft with the help of the pole, with all this action it only took the Inquisitor 10 minutes to cum for the third time.

One last thing Ezra clean my cock, at this point Ezra had enough and refused, but this was not a question it was an order. So the inquisitor entered Ezra's mouth forcing him to deep throating it, but after this whole ordeal Ezra's mind and body couldn't take anymore so he passed out, after 20 minuets the Inquisitor cummed again, however seeing that he passed out he thought it be best to get him checked by the doctor.

*time skip in doctor surgery*

Grand Inquisitor POV

So how is he….

Well he is alive, but…. said the doctor

But what doctor

He will have to have surgery to heal him completely because it seems that he's had to much for his body to handle

How do you mean, I only started today?

Well it seems like that he's been raped repetally and if not by you then by someone else said the doctor

That's not possiable the only ones that had him before was his girlfriend unless the bounty hunter did it

Well if I can suggest something inquestor said the doctor

Well what is it

When the bounty hunter comes back give him *points to ezra* to him or you could give him to boba fett I hear he likes to have action like this said the doctor

No Boba not an option he's currently on a mission to catch a group of rebels that escaped the death star, but his brother Luke is an option

Well give him to him then as payment, maybe he will share him with boba said the doctor

Well doctor organise the sugary and I'll prep his transport and prepare him for Luke, so in other words get to work

Yes sir said the doctor

 **Ezra: Ok well *sigh* this is going to get worse isn't it**

 **Me: yes, yes it is *smile***

 **Sabine: Wait one second babe you said Ezra had experience with two girls at the same time….**

 **Ezra: It was an experience alright =_=**

 **Aekimis: And you had also an experience with TEN women at the same time in the other story ;)**

 **Jade: Not to tell all of the others experience with men and women... Ah! Chyon! Countless times with him...**

 **Aekimis: Indeed... And it seems that things are going to be EVEN MORE WORSE *evil laugh***

 **Jade: That is what happens when the characters doesn't help the writer B)**

 **The Master: Definitely, yes**

 **Aekimis/Jade: MASTER! O_O**

 **Ezra: FFS**

 **Me: *sigh* what now ….**

 **Ezra: Why are they here**

 **Me: Because I asked them, plus we are sharing you, when I write chapters you're here and vice versa**

 **Sabine: Will I be yours in their one-shots, you did just say you work with them**

 **Me: umm I think that's something you should ask them…**

 **Sabine: Where are they I want to ask them, come here! *tackles me into the ground and ties me down* now stay there *looks around***

 **Me: *tries to move* well great, I guess I'll end it here then =_=**

 **May the Force be with you**


	13. Sabine Finds Out

**Me: Where's Sabine I need her to untie me**

 **Ezra: I don't know she went to find your friends**

 **Me: Yea but why she got to tie me up**

 **Ezra: Maybe she loves you so much she doesn't want to let you run away**

 **Me: That reminds me of someone who won't let someone run away**

 **Ezra: ahh shut it, last time I checked you're the one that's tied up *smiles***

 **Me: fine, worse for you it is**

 **Ezra: Before you start I have a question**

 **Me: Yea, what's that**

 **Ezra: Where are those twins**

 **Me: Umm…**

 **Flora/Secunda: EZRA! We are here, you want us don't you *lustful smiles***

 **Ezra: Why the fuck did I ask *face pulm***

 **Me: It's your fault,**

 **Sabine: Well I can't find them**

 **Me: so you will untie me now right *puppy dog eyes***

 **Sabine: okay *unties me*… but you still my boyfriend *holds me***

 **Me: Thank you, you can let go now**

 **Sabine: fine *let's go***

 **Me: Now onto the chapter….**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren does not own StarWars Rebels**

(Meanwhile after Ezra's Capture)

Sabine POV

Huh there's a lot of bucket head presence here…

Yea I never seen this many before *look at me in worry* said Flora

Oh no I've got such a bad feeling about this, quick let's get Secunda and mom then get back home! *both start running*

 _Time skip to all of them running to home_

NO POV

Just as Sabine opens the door and it's completely quite

Sabine POV

Somethings not right here…

Hey Flora, Secunda stay here, I'm going upstairs to check on Ezra

Ok sis Said Flora

Ezra, hey Ezra you here… no, no, no *runs back downstairs*

They got Ezra

Who got Ezra said Secunda

Really sis, who could it possibly be apart from the Empire said Flora

It's actually worse because they have someone called the inquisitor who the opposite of the Jedi

So why did the capture him, but not kill him said both Flora and Secunda

Well they want to turn him to something called the dark side, the dark side is the opposite of the Jedi, at least that's how Ezra explained it, however if he doesn't turn they will torture him till he does, the torture methods that the empire has would crack anyone eventually

So what are we going to do said Secunda

Well first before with something telling me I think we should take pregnancy tests

But why said Flora

Really sis, Ezra has released so many times inside it almost certain we have a little one growing inside said Secunda

Secunda is right Flora now let's go

 _*All travel to town and buy tests and get back home*_

Sabine POV

So I'm going to my bathroom you two go to the other two wash rooms

 _*All three take the tests*_

Well Flora, Secunda what are your results

Positive said both Flora and Secunda

What about yours sis said Secunda

Well I am also positive, which means we really need to find Ezra now, however I need to do this alone

Wait, hang on a second you're not going alone said Flora

Damn straight said Secunda

Yes, I am some of the places I'll have to go will require a lot of fighting

Ok... said Flora

Just be safe Sabine said Secunda

I will be *I leave the house*

No POV

Right, now to go to the place this all started the pleasure palace. After about an hour walking Sabine arrives at the Pleasure Palace

Sabine POV

*knock, knock, knock*

Hello there said Emma

Hey Emma, I would like a word with you in private

Why of cause come on in said Emma

*Sabine and Emma enter the private room*

Right what exactly do you want to talk about said Emma

Well it's about Ezra, how exactly did he end up here

Well, a mandolrion boy came here with a sedated Ezra and said that he knew we wanted a male to work for us, but it was only when Ezra came back around that he was a slave. That was partly the reason I gave him to you, because all that work here must work willingly said Emma

Do you happen to know the name of this mandolrion and his contact details?

Yes, I do his name is Luke Fett and here are his details *give details* but why are you searching for him said Emma

Wait Boba Fett Brother *sigh* well the empire took Ezra and I wanted to find out all the information

Oh god, I'm so sorry well this mandolrion could be all the information you need, and I

hope you will find Ezra Said Emma

Thankyou

Your welcome, now goodbye said Emma

*exits building*

Now to call this person * I dial the phone number rings till Luke picks up*

Hello? Said Luke

Hi you must be Luke

That I am, who is this Said Luke

I'm Sabine, you know Ezra's Girlfriend

Oh well so do you want to know about why I brought Ezra, here to Mandalore Said Luke

No I know that, what I want to know is that do you work with the Empire?

Yes, I think Ezra currently enjoying his time with the inquisitor right now Said Luke

WHAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER you sold Ezra out to the Empire, I swear I'll find you and when I do I'll kill you *I start to triangulate his position*

Yea good luck with that you have no way of knowing where I am Said Luke

I'll see about that *hangs up*

*Finds position and directs me to his location*

NO POV

After about an hour of traveling Sabine arrives at Luke's house

Sabine POV

*rings bell*

hang on I'm coming…. Said Luke

OH HELL said Luke

What was that about not finding you, oh and don't dare run I hate to hurt you

Wait, just wait Said Luke

Are you going to talk then

Ok I will Said Luke

All I'm going to ask is where they took Ezra

I don't know I swear, I just gave them information I'm due to get commed to get my payment any minute now.

Why not go to them direct?

Are you kidding me, have you seen the inquisitor, he is terrifying, look I'll try get Ezra back and I'll let you know when I do *Holo comm rings for attention* said Luke

Sabine go hide this is him. said Luke

FINE, just make it quick

Luke POV

*clears throat* *answers holo comm* ahh Inquisitor what can I do for you

we have got you payment to collect but you will need to dock you ship in bay B3N, oh and bring no one else while we get it all together said The Grand Inquisitor

As you wish

Oh and after this transaction, your services are no longer required do what you like with you reward as you see fit *evil smile* said The Grand Inquisitor

Oh…ok I'll see you soon Inquisitor *Transmission Ends*

Sabine POV

Ok, so you will get Ezra right

Correct, I assure you I'll get him back and bring him to your home said Luke

Ok, any funny business and I won't hesitate to kill you

Yea, yea I got it said Luke

 **ALL WALK BACK THOUGH DOOR FROM** **Extorted STORY** **by** **Aekimis and Jade**

 **Ezra: WHY, just why Writer**

 **Me: *snickers* what's wrong *gets tackled***

 **Me: Oww**

 **Sabine: That was meant to hurt babe, you may not be my prisoner but you still my boyfriend**

 **Me: Ok jezz**

 **Sabine: Can you get my dark saber back now**

 **Me: guessing Aekimis still has it, then again uhh nope**

 **Sabine: Uhh no, what**

 **Me: I don't think you get your saber back**

 **Sabine: *reaches for mine***

 **Me: just what do you think you doing….**

 **Sabine: What I don't have mine**

 **Me: so that's not my fault**

 **Sabine: *Throws punch at me and hits me***

 **Me: Oww what the hell was that for *rubs head***

 **Sabine: It was for you getting me mind controlled**

 **Ezra: You know I didn't enjoy that experience either**

 **Me: really… you had sex with Sabine**

 **Sabine: *Throws punch at me and hits me***

 **Me: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ONE FOR *rubs eye***

 **Sabine: That was for myself and Ezra**

 **Me: what do you mean?**

 **Sabine: oh let's see I don't remember my first time with Ezra**

 **Me: Oh yea**

 **Aekimis: Hey Sabine! Look what I have in my hand! * Shows dark saber at Sabine***

 **Jade: Bro... you know what will happen now?**

 **Aekimis: YEP! But I'm prepared! *Starts to run, swinging the Dark saber up in the air***

 **Sabine: Give it back! *activates jetpack* * Chases Aekimis***

 **Jade: *Facepalms* Why do I have such a dumb bro? Next time I'll ask directly to Master...**

 **Ezra: Hey! Where is your Master? I have some things to ask... him? Her?**

 **The Master: Right here B)**

 **Ezra: WHY DID YOU MAKE SABINE FORGET HER FIRST TIME?**

 **The Master: Because she was MIND CONTROLLED?**

 **Ezra: WHY JUST WHY?**

 **The Master: Pal, now I really know what you feel... Now you'll see what happens next with Chyon**

 **Ezra: O_O**

**Me: Well then….**

 **May the force be with you**


	14. The End for now

***I walk in and see Ezra***

 **Ezra: What the HELL happened to you**

 **Me: Got punched twice, you where there remember**

 **Ezra: Oh yea.**

 **Me: ANYWAYS, OMG THAT FIRST EPISODE**

 **Ezra: I know I actually loved it if you take away the part that *I cover his mouth***

 **Me: Don't say anything yet, some of these readers might not have seen it yet**

 **Ezra: Oh yea sorry, by the way writer will Sabine still have her dark saber here**

 **Me: Yes, I know she hasn't got it yet, but it's has been shown that she will**

 **Sabine: You mean I would if Aekimis had given it back**

 **Me: Wait… he still has it**

 **Sabine: Yep, I now know how you felt when I took you sabers, also sorry about the bruises**

 **Me: Don't worry about the bruises they will heal, I'm sure at some point he will give you your sabers back….**

 **Sabine: Wait, can't you get it now babe**

 **Me: Sabine, I would but I don't exactly know where they are right now….**

 **Sabine: YOU WILL GET IT, DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU AGAIN**

 **Me: Sabine please don't shout, for the second time I don't know where they are**

 **Aekimis: I'm right here! And this saber is way too much cool! I want to keep it forever!**

 **Jade: Bro... please -_-'''' Return the Dark saber to Sabine**

 **Aekimis: Nope! It's mine * Runs again***

 **Jade: Sigh... Why? =_="**

 **Sabine: Come here… *activates jet pack***

 **Me: WAIT Sabine no come back, screw it *runs after Sabine***

 **Me: *looks at readers* I know it's been a while just been extremely busy lately which meant I put this chapter on hold, I actually started writing this after the first episode of the season, anyways enjoy the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: Writer after this we need to talk**

 **Me: Fine, but first do your job**

 **Disclaimer: SabineandEzraWren doesn't own StarWars Rebels**

Luke POV

*Flying towards The Inquisitor Star Destroyer and docks in bay B3N*

Right well I'm here…now to get my payment and Ezra

Hello their bounty hunter, come this way please said an imperial officer

Where's my reward...

he's this way now follow the inquisitor will explain said the imperial officer

Wait your talking about the boy O.O

Yes, now follow said the imperial officer

*walks to med bay*

Hello boy said the grand inquisitor

Hello inquisitor, so where is my reward

He right there on the bed being transferred now. said the grand inquisitor

So why are you giving him back to me

Well I wanted to taint him with my seed but he already been claimed so I'm giving back to you, due no torture I would have him go though would work so that is my reasoning. You are one lucky boy so have a good time in your ship, maybe share him with your brother if you wish but at the end he is yours.

Hang on a second your giving him to me

Yes, now you may go, your services are no longer needed, Lord Vader found a new bounty hunter, who currently chasing a different band of rebels.

I know my Brother Boba he told me he has been contacted, well anyways thankyou has been pleasure doing business with you

*I board my ship*

*time skip 5 hours*

Ezra's POV

Uhh what the hell where am I, why can't I see?

Hello Ezra Said Luke

Wait Luke, why did you come back, why can I see

Because your eyes need to heal but I have got the lollipop and apparently once it gets wet and hard it will shoot out the medicine

Wait what Luke.

Just suck on it you will be safe when it shoots liquid down your throat said Luke *shoves fully erect cock in my mouth forcing be to choke*

No POV

Luke puts his already erected cock in Ezra's mouth and starts letting Ezra sucking him off and twilling his tongue around the growing cock after about 10 mins Luke cums straight in Ezra's throat, from this point on Ezra is under the complete control of Luke. But while Ezra doesn't have a hold of his actions he can still see and feel what happening.

After cumming into Ezra's Mouth the first time Luke gave Ezra his first order which was to deep throat him, as if please him took the now 10inc cock in to his mouth and throat cause him to gag which only turned Luke on more causing to grow harder again, after about a further 10min he cummed for the second time, deciding on repeating this little exercise another 2 times so that he could reach his peak size and thickness.

The Next move Luke made was to fulfil his other demands he had in mind the first order he issued was to tie himself to a support pole he had in his ship.

AN: His ship is Lancer class pursuit craft similar to Ketsu Ship (Paint color Blue/White marked with republic badges) (there will be separate story for Luke & Boba Fett)

Luke POV

What he doesn't know is that this doesn't last forever I better make him get to work

No POV

As Ezra ties himself to the pole Luke get underneath him and harshly pulls him down on his entire length

Right now Ezra jump up on my cock

Ezra knowing, he was lost in the darkest place he could be he felt Luke using him knowing it was only a matter of time till he came, then 10min later he did just that the came so hard Ezra would have flew off if he wasn't tied to the pole

Now Ezra clean up the mess you left, with this next instruction he did it straight away licking, sucking doing everything to please his master, though this part of his experience there were voices in the pitch black telling him to enjoy it that it would be faster if he just enjoyed it, he let all the cum in his throat and swallowed it. However, before Luke was about to pull out Ezra started to suck, lick and fuddled with his balls Ezra was completely under Luke spell, Luke knew he had Ezra but wandered if he should keep Ezra and share him with his brother or just give him to Sabine after the session was over.

While Ezra was still down on his intimacy he decided he wanted to live longer so he decided to give him back to Sabine, but hey what Sabine doesn't know won't hurt him. At that moment he started to thrust into his mouth making him gag, after a further 5 min he came deep in Ezra throat

Little did Luke realise but Ezra was back to his normal self and while Luke was resting from the amazing session on his cock, Ezra wanted out before it went back to ass…

Ezra POV

One thing Ezra realised is that he was not going to stop so as he was walking away he heard Luke.

Just where do you think you're going, lie down on my bed and put your ass over the end of the bed said Luke

Ezra realising, he had to play along before things got worst decided to comply, letting his ass and legs hang off the edge of the bed. Then he felt him smack and grab his ass.

NO POV

Once Luke grabbed his ass he thrusted into his ass with so much power it made Ezra scream.

Don't worry my little Ezzy I won't be too much longer I'm ego to give you back to Sabine, However I'm going to make sure you don't forget the feeling of a REAL cock being shoved in to you. Said Luke

With that Luke thrusted in and out of her tighten asshole, this whole thing lasted a further hour and then Luke cummed into his ass, then pulling out of his ass, then repeated the whole thing again fucking Ezra ass, before too long Ezra was lost once more moaning "faster and harder". This made Luke happy and complied each time he came he went harder and deeper in till he hit the spot and for the first time though out this whole time made Ezra release at the same time as Luke.

Luke looked at his work both pleased and sad. Pleased for the fact he made Ezra cum without him touching him there, making it a sign that Ezra preferred the real thing over some toy strapped to a girl. However, he was also sad for the fact this would be the last time, at least for a while he gets to see him.

Luke POV

I done now, thank you my little Ezzy, if you ever want a man's cock you know where to find me in the meantime let's get you dressed and back to Sabine's shall we.

Ezra POV

How the hell am I going to explain this too Sabine though

Don't worry I'll do the talking *while both getting dressed*

And I'll blame the Inquisitor so Sabine doesn't know it was me *thought Luke*

No POV

With that they both went back to Mandalore and back to Sabine, Flora and Secunda

 **AFTER** **Jaeghon Dekimis "ONLY MINE"**

 ***I get kicked though the door***

 **Ezra: FUCK YOU WRITER**

 **Me: Calm down Ezra don't make any stupid decisions**

 **Sabine: Ezra calm down your starting to use the dark side**

 **Ezra: *starts choking me with the force***

 **Me: Sabine…ack…stop…him *world starts fading black***

 **Sabine: *tackles Ezra* god help me, if I had my dark saber right now I kill you, for that.**

 **Disclaimer: Dude why haven't you told her yet**

 **Me: Don't you dare**

 **Disclaimer: Sabine because you in a relationship with Kal, you can write your own story's**

 **Sabine/Ezra: Who is Kal?**

 **Me: My actual name, my full name is Kal Dawn.**

 **Sabine: well Kal is what disclaimer said true**

 **Me: Yes, it is…**

 **Sabine: well in that case I have a plan to write a story. *evil smile* one question Kal do Aekimis and Jade know your actual name….**

 **Jade: Bro... This is the right time to return the Dark sabre too Sabine...**

 **Aekimis: Oh c'mon! I want to use it more!**

 **Jade: *Sighs* You don't give me a choice! *Knocks Aekimis out and takes the Dark sabre* Take it Sabine! *Throws sabre to Sabine* Can I ask you WHAT kind of story you'll write...?**

 **Jaeghon: Actually I'm curious too :D**

 **Jaeghon: And replying your question... We know ;)**

 **Sabine: sorry Jade but you can't, However Kal will find out soon**

 **Me: Wait What's that supposed to mean *gets knocked out***

 **Sabine: Well I can't wait to have fun with** **you** **now *evil smile* *dragging me away***

 **Author Note (cause I can't write it separately)**

 **Ezra: On behalf of the writer after Sabine's Story he won't be writing here instead in will be on archive of our own, of where the 4** **th** **wall sings will be plus this story and Sabine's story as 4** **th** **wall sings is the cannon he has created, plus the origin story about Luke and Boba Fett.**

 **Sabine: Also he had taken down chapters 12, 13 and 14 because of the amount of negative comments, he has been really depressed lately and it has been a struggle for him. So all the chapters have been re-written and this is the end of this story.**

 **Disclaimer: For those whom have helped thankyou and I'm going to credit their users for help though the writer time here on the whole of FanFiction site, while he won't be writing here you can still PM Him**

 **Thank you so much to all of you (special mentions)**

 **Jaeghon Dekimis**

 **xX Lustful Desire Xx**

 **CCougar42709**

 **DomUserRan**

 **Sins007**

 **May the Force be with you always!**


End file.
